746
Quentin shows up at the Old House, prepared to strangle Jenny; Magda warns him that she will put a curse on him if he hurts Jenny. Synopsis : The great estate of Collinwood in the year 1897, and Barnabas Collins finds himself on a mission to save the life of a child in the present. But this day, the first rays of the sun have forced him back to his coffin in the basement of the Old House on the estate, while a mad woman escaping from her locked room opens a door, which no one should open. Quentin returns to the Old House with a rope. He tells Magda, "You and your house fascinate me, just walking in the door, one begins to sense secrets." Magda threatens to curse Quentin if he harms Jenny. She uses the gypsy hand curse sign. Magda tells him, "Now you are seeing me as I really am for the first time." She taunts Quentin that he knows nothing. He thinks Jenny was born in New York and grew up in a village in Virginia. Magda tells him that Jenny was born in a caravan, "I am her sister". At first, Quentin is shocked and scared but then he gets back to his old sarcastic self and tells her that Jenny should have told him she was gypsy, "It would have made her more interesting". Magda continues to threaten him, "You will not be able to fight me". Jenny looks out the Josette room window and sees Quentin leaving the house. Magda asks Barnabas to release Sandor so they can take Jenny away. Barnabas refuses. Magda explains about Jenny and she being sisters. He tells her, regardless, "You know why I am here in this century. There are two lives I must save. Two lives that live 100 years in the future." For some reason he tells her he was not here to keep Jenny locked up the first time but he wants history to play out as it originally did without him here. Barnabas threatens Magda. He does tell her he wants to help Jenny. Magda tells him that is the first time. When Judith comes knocking, Magda says, "Her majesty herself." Judith insults Magda who attacks her but is stopped by Barnabas. He is concerned about Jenny and her children. Judith insists there are no children. Jenny hated being a gypsy. In Josette’s room, Magda writes a note to Sandor and leaves it. In the spring, the caravans will meet and get ready for the summer travel. She wants to take Jenny there. Magda does not watch Jenny, and again Jenny sneaks out. Downstairs, Barnabas lies that he has friends in England that are treating the mentally ill and making strides. When Jenny confronts them she points out to Barnabas, "You're dead! You're dead! You were there in the coffin!" Memorable quotes : Magda: (about Jenny) The loveliest of us all once, the gayest, the gentlest... ---- : Jenny: Barnabas is dead. He locked me in a room, and then he died. ---- : Quentin: You and your house fascinate me. Just walking in the door, one begins to sense secrets. ---- : Magda: Now you are seeing me as I really am for the first time. ---- : Quentin: (about Jenny being a gyspy) It would have made her more interesting. ---- : Barnabas: You know why I am here in this century. There are two lives I must save, two lives that live 100 years in the future. ---- : Magda: (about Judith's entering) Her majesty herself. ---- : Judith: (to Barnabas) My dear cousin, you're an incredible optimist. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Judith Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Magda * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Marie Wallace as Jenny Background information and notes Production * No cast or crew members are credited. Story * Magda and Sandor did not tell Jenny's secret that she was a gypsy. If they saw her in public, they wouldn't acknowledge her so as not to give away their connection. * Quentin believes Jenny was born in New York and grew up in a village in . * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Magda: Where are you, Jenny? Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone shadow appears as Jenny looks out the window of Josette's room and sees Quentin leaving the Old House. It is seen again as Magda opens the door. * Jonathan Frid flubs over the word 'disturbed'. * A boom microphone shadow can be seen on Jonathan Frid's shoulder as he's speaking with Magda. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 746 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 746 - The Love Lives of Unhappy PeopleCategory:Dark Shadows episodes